I Am Not Wearing That
by bluebels9
Summary: DaveXJade AU short drabble/ficlet. Dave and Jade have a little disagreement, but Jade knows just how to break him.
1. Chapter 1

"I am _not _wearing that."

Jade pouted and continued to try to wrap the sparkly black tie around his neck as he pulled it away. They were about to leave and go watch John receive his Young Ectobiologist of the Year Award. This was a very special occasion.

"But _Daaaavee_…", she whimpered indignantly like a sad puppy.

"C'mon Jade it has friggin' _glitter_. Do you really think I'd be caught dead in this without having it draped over my lifeless body by the clan of fabulously badass zombies that just killed me?"

"What? Dave, that doesn't even make sense. Was that supposed to be ironic or something? Why are you so _random?" Even though it's pretty cute, _she remembered.

"Never mind. That's not the point. The point is you have to match my dress. This is _important_, Dave, we can't look ridiculous!"

The girl looked beautiful in front of him in her sparkly black satin gown, but he still wouldn't give in, no matter how adorable he thought it was when her angry-face cheeks got flustered.

"Why does it matter how I look at this thing? John won't care as long as we're there for him anyway!"

Her lip quivered and her angry expression deflated and depressed into the saddest puppy dog face that boy ever did see.

"But _I _care."

Oh shit. Dave was in deep now. He struggled to keep his face staunch and determined. Nope, he still couldn't give in. He wouldn't wear that damn silly tie, not even for Jade.

"Well what's in it for me?", Dave tried.

Jade's eyebrows scrunched in contemplation as she tried to find a winning factor for Dave. Suddenly, her big eyes lit up behind her round frame glasses. This girl had an idea.

She practically pounced on him.

In half a second Jade's arms were thrown around his neck haphazardly and her lips were locked onto Dave's as she kissed him forcefully carrying out her brilliant plan. Her lips softened as he started to kiss her back. Without missing a beat, Dave's arms were around her waist and he pulled her closer. He tried to deepen the kiss and suddenly, Jade pulled away. Mischievous Jade stared up at him with a smirk, the coolkid fixing his sunglasses thrown askew, his cheeks red as the ruby eyes peeking through at the amazing girl in front of him.

"_That's _what's in it for you." Jade merrily skipped out the door without waiting for him to follow.

Dave had never put on a tie so fast in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

There was tension back at Dave's apartment as the he and Jade remembered what was said before they left. Nervously, Jade took his hand and led him over to his bed to sit down, secretly longing for his touch more than ever. The girl pushed up her glasses and took a seat next to Dave, moving ever closer to him. When she was close enough, Jade reached over and began to undo his tie. A blush fell over Dave ever so slightly as he watched her. She pulled the tie away and set it to the side.

"Thanks for wearing this. It meant a lot," Jade told him shyly.

"As I remember there was a second part to the deal…" Dave wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Jade into his lap. It was a bold move, but he was pretty sure she wanted this just as much as he did, and he couldn't wait to be with her any longer.

Jade blushed. She rested her head on his shoulder softly and whispered into his ear. "Are you sure you really want to do this...with me?"

"I mean...not if _you_ don't want to…" he said hesitantly.

"No! I mean, yes! Of course I do...do you?" Jade blushed.

"Fuck yes." Dave cupped her cheek with his hand and pulled her close so their lips could meet once again. It felt right to them, like that was how they were meant to be all along: together.

Jade smiled into the kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him even closer to kiss him passionately the way she'd always dreamt of. She felt his tongue brush across her lips and she happily parted her mouth and deepened the kiss. Their tongues intertwined, Dave's lightly teasing and playing with hers. As Dave explored each corner of her mouth it sent chills down Jades spine, like lightning. She moaned softly into his mouth.

Dave, encouraged by her moaning, pushed them down onto the bed without ever breaking the kiss. He finally pulled away so they could catch their breath properly. Dave carefully removed both of their glasses and put them to the side so they wouldn't get in the way. He brushed a strand of hair out of Jade's face as he looked down.

"Goddamnit, Harley. You're so beautiful," he told her softly.

Jade blushed deeper at the compliment and giggled lightly as she looked into his amazing scarlet eyes and pulled him down to her to kiss him again. Dave pushed off his jacket and threw in on the ground, revealing his blood red button-down. Jade reached up to undo his buttons quickly and tear his shirt off to the ground. Dave moved his head to the crook of her neck, nibbled her ear and whispered into it.

"Damn, girl. You work fast."

She giggled softly and ran her hands over his bare chest as he began to kiss and suck on her neck and slide her dress down. Jade blushed dark red as he slid her silky black dress completely off and discarded it. Dave pulled back to admire her body then continued to trail kisses from her neck to her collarbone to the tops of her breasts. He moved his hands across her curves to her black bra and looked at her to make sure it was okay to take it off. Jade nodded shyly, as she was nervous to let him see her body, but she trusted him more than anyone and liked him a lot.

Dave unclipped her bra carefully and removed it, revealing Jade to him. Jade immediately blushed dark red and covered her chest with her arms. Dave stroked her arm comfortingly and spoke.

"Shhh. You don't have to be scared, Jade. It's just me. You're too beautiful to be afraid." Jade smiled a little and reluctantly moved her arms away from her breasts. Dave smiled and looked over her beautiful body. He slid his warm hands over her soft breasts and felt them lightly while leaning in to kiss her again. Jade could feel his hardness against her thigh as her fondled her breasts and tugged on her nipples softly. She broke the kiss and moaned loudly. "Dave…"

"Yes, love?"

"More…" Dave smiled and moved his mouth to her left breast as his tongue darted out to play with her nipple. He then opened his mouth wider to capture her breast, one hand on the curves of her hip, one hand rubbing her other breast. He then switched and did the same with the other side.

Jade's soft moans were music to his ears. He loved giving her so much pleasure. She moved her hands to his pants' button and tugged them off, revealing his red boxers. She could now feel how hard he really was and she blushed at the idea that she was the one who made him feel this way.

Dave stopped kissing her to reach under his bed for the box of condoms his bro had given him "just in case", which he was now grateful for. He quickly took one out and rolled back to his place on the bed to put it on. Jade blushed intensely as he removed his boxers and donned the condom. He smiled at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course." And she really was sure. There was no one else Jade would rather be doing this with. Dave cradled her cheek with one hand, kissing her lips softly, his other hand moving slowly down her body. He broke the kiss when he reached her black panties and slid them off completely to discard, not before feeling how wet they were. Knowing how he turned her on so much turned him on even more.

Even though she was now completely naked in front of him, she wasn't shy anymore. She felt safe with Dave, and trusted him with her body. He touched her a bit, feeling how soaking wet and ready she was for him. He held her hips and positioned himself carefully between her legs. One last look for approval in those sparkling eyes he loved so much and he was burying himself in her soft wet heat. He paused, then picked up pace, thrusting in an out quickly yet deeply, burying his face in her neck, moaning and groaning.

"Fuck, Jade. You feel…amazing."

"Mmmm…Dave…" Jade moaned his name over and over again as her nails gripped his back tight. It was all she could do when she felt this good. Dave thought the sounds she was making alone would be enough to drive him insane.

Jade reached her climax first, screaming his name, and the feeling of her tightness pulsing and throbbing around him sent Dave over the edge. He collapsed on top of her, catching his breath.

"Wow," he marveled.

"Yeah. Wow." He captured her in his arms and kissed her forehead softly, telling her how beautiful he thought she was as they cuddled like puppies.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you, too." They felt safe with each other, like they'd never be alone in the world again. Dave loved having her in his arms more than any feeling in the world.

"_Definitely_ worth wearing that silly-ass tie."


End file.
